The Runaway
by Deadly Addictions
Summary: When you have nothing, nothing at all, run away... as fast as you can. M/M SLAH!


**A/N: So, brand new story. This chapter is written by me. The next will be written by mickeymouser22, then me, then him, and, well you get it… Before reading this fic I strongly suggest you see mickeymouser22's profile first so you know what Michael looks like.**

**Summary-****When you have nothing, nothing at all, run away... as fast as you can. OC/JC OC/RKO *CoWritten by mickeymouser22***

**Warnings: M/M SLASH! JC/OC IS A SLASH PAIRING! NOT OC/RKO…**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Angst/Tragedy**

**Characters: John Cena, Michael Bellisario (OC), Randy Orton, Genesis Hernandez (OC), and some interluding of other celebs, like Katy Perry ****, Taylor Swift, Megan Fox, Khloe Kardashian, the band Paramore, and Bruno Mars**

**Rating: M**

Michael Bellisario has a very complicated life.

His father was killed by his uncle when he was 5 years old. His mother was a WWE diva who was raped and beat mercilessly by his uncle, who also killed his father, and eventually killed his mother. His uncle was proven guilty of murder and rape and sentenced to life in prison, where he committed suicide.

His aunt, who took him and his siblings in when they were orphaned, died in a car accident and they were left with their grandparents, who died of old age and they were placed in an orphanage.

He ran away at the age of 10, and has never looked back. Still, at the age of 26, he does not ever think twice of what he has done in the past.

He was a drug dealer at 21, and did drugs himself at the age of 14. He was put into a rehabilitation center at 18 for substance abuse.

He later found out that all his siblings left the orphanage to live with a nice family in Florida, where all of them died in a hurricane. To date, he is the only one left in his family that he knows of.

He decided to train with OVW, a wrestling agency, in Northern Chicago. He has recently been signed to the WWE.

On top of it all, he is gay. He is a nymphomaniac, and he is gay. Surprisingly, though, he doesn't have an STD. Oh, the world we live in.

He never knew what love truly is. He never experienced it.

That was, of course, until he met John Cena.

He shadowed John. He was John's rookie. He longed to be his lover.

But he learned John was married to a woman named Elizabeth. So, he was straight.

Or, so Michael thought.

As it turns out, John revealed to him that Elizabeth was a cover wife. They never even really got married! It was all fake announcements and rings, and John was actually gay!

And John longed to find the one for him.

And Michael believed that it was him.

He was the one for John.

And he revealed to John how much he loved him.

John hadn't said much, instead, he kissed Michael passionately.

And it was the greatest kiss Michael had ever felt.

And ever will feel.

John and Michael were laying in bed at around 10:00 PM.

John was drifting off to sleep, and Michael was watching TV.

An hour later, he heard a soft snoring. He looked over and saw John fast asleep.

At midnight, Michael himself fell asleep.

And had yet another nightmare…

~Nightmare/Flashback Sequence~

"_Oh, my god!" Michael heard his mother scream in pain._

_He and all his siblings were duct taped to chairs and forced to watch their mother be raped by their uncle, Giovanni._

_He forcefully pounded into her and cut her everywhere. Their mother screamed in agony as he imprinted his initials into her stomach: GCB, Giovanni Carlton Bellisario_

_He slashed at her stomach and moaned as he continued to pile drive into her. He pulled out and slit her legs, which were roped to the bed, as well as her hands._

_Michael and his siblings, Maria, Bree, Angelo and Constantine watched in horror._

_Giovanni turned to face the children, fully naked, knife in hand._

_Giovanni had long, shaggy black hair and a brushed mustache. He had black eyes filled with hate, and an evil smirk on his face._

_He walked over to the kids and ripped out Michael from his restraints, all the children bawling._

_He screamed at Michael to strip, being that he was only 8 years old and the youngest of the children. His mother had passed out because of the forcefulness of the rape._

_Michael glanced at his siblings, at his mother, then back at his uncle. His uncle yelled his order again, and Michael did so, reluctantly,_

_His uncle forced Michael onto the ground, on his hands and knees._

_Then Giovanni thrust into him forcefully, Michael screaming loud in pain._

_Blood poured out of Michael's ass fluently. He felt his uncle's knife slicing his skin multiple times._

_As his uncle came, he forced the knife hard into Michael's stomach, Michael screaming in pain, then blacking out._

_~End~_

Michael bolted up in bed.

He was panting, sweating, and crying.

John sat up too, rubbing Michael's back, kissing his cheek, whispering "It's OK… It's OK…"

Michael leaned his head on John's shoulder and began sobbing once again.

He and John had been together for 10 months, and John was able to tolerate his constant nightmares.

Michael was so happy he found someone like John.

"Another nightmare?" John asked.

"Yeah…" Michael shuddered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sure…" Michael's voice trailed off.

"Ok. Talk to me. What happened?" John asked, turning in his place on the bed to face Michael, or, as he nicknamed him, Mick.

"Well, it was another rape one… and this was the one where I got stabbed." Mick said softly.

"Oh, babe. I still can't believe you lived with such a horrible man."

"Yeah…"

"It's OK, though. You don't have to deal with him anymore. And if you did, I'd protect you."

"Thanks, John…"

"No problem."

"You know, you're being very sweet to me… and being able to tolerate me…"

"I do it purely out of love."

"You love me?"

"I always tell you that, Mick. I do."

Mick gazed into John's eyes, loving him immensely.

He leaned forward, capturing John's lips.

John kissed back passionately.

"God, John…" Mick rolled his hips against John's, causing John to gasp.

His hands wandered down John's bare chest. John never wore a shirt to bed.

John's tongue slipped into Mick's mouth, earning a low groan of need out of Mick.

"John…" Mick said as they pulled away.

"Shhh… I'm going to make love to you." John said, pressing a finger to Mick's lips.

Mick sighed and smiled, opening his eyes that had previously been closed.

His eyes met John's. They reconnected their lips.

Mick flipped the position so he was on top of John. He began slowly riding John's clothed erection. Mick himself still had clothes on, but he was focused on John.

John rubbed Mick through his basketball shorts, earning a moan out of Mick. John was panting, moaning and squirming.

"Ungh… Mick! OH!" John moaned loudly.

Mick got off John, and pulled down his shorts while John removed his own.

Both wrestlers were in only boxers.

Mick connected his lips with John's.

John's hand moved down Mick's sculpted abdominals, stopping at the strip of his boxers.

John pulled down Mick's boxers, only to free Mick's hard 10 inch length, not freeing him all the way.

John began slowly stroking Mick. Mick moaned loudly into the kiss. He rubbed John through his boxers.

"OH, GOD!" Mick moaned.

John pulled down the boxers all the way, Mick removed John's meanwhile.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours before Mick rolled over on top of John, straddling his hips.

Mick kissed John and slowly lowered himself onto John's length.

John and Mick moaned, John's moan coming from all the tight, amazing heat he felt around Mick, Mick moaning from the amazing feeling of being filled.

He slowly rode John at first, then more feverishly as the want came flooding over him.

John thrust up as Mick went up and down on his member, trying to get deeper into Mick.

He slammed into Mick's hot spot every time. John kneaded his thighs up and down, but the moans coming from Mick became too much, and John began stroking Mick's member.

Mick moaned loudly.

After a few more strokes and thrusts, Mick came all over John's chest, abs, even face.

John came too, seconds later, filling Mick's hole to the brim. Mick rode John all through both their climaxes.

Mick pulled up and off John's member, laying next to him, catching his breath.

John licked Mick's cum off his hand and the some of it that landed on his chin.

Mick laid on John's chest and smiled.

"I love you…"

"I love you, too…"

Mick fell asleep. But John just couldn't, for the fact that even though he made love to Mick, Mick moaned another name other than John's.

And that name, was Randy.

**A/N: Ah, DAMN! I LEFT Y'ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
